White Remembrance
by Slytherin Simplicity
Summary: The GW pilots have a new mission. To kidnap someone who has something that they don't. This target will be important to the Preventers, and the peace they have fought to keep. But how? And when they find out what it is, how will that be of any importance.
1. Mission Accepted

Thanks for reading my story and I hope that all of you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the GW characters, but I do own all the characters created by me. (. Of course.)

_Chapter One: Mission Accepted_

"Listen up boys because I'm only going to say this once. We need this target. Not only is this target vital for the work we do here at the Preventers, but it is also a valuable asset in keeping the peace we have already worked so hard to achieve."

"I don't mean to be rude but how is this particular target of any importance to what we are doing here?"

Une paused for a moment, starring at the blonde in front of her with interest.

"This target possesses what you pilots fail to posses, along with a few more attributes, but right now the most important is the first mentioned," Une smiled slightly as most of occupants of the room rose from their seats.

"So, you're replacing us then," Duo said his eyes daring her to confirm it.

"You must be full of it onna if you think that someone has what we don't."

"I agree with Wufei on this. There are not many people out there capable to match us let alone have something that we don't. We were all trained to be superior," pausing Trowa gives a side way glance at Heero, "or perfect fighting machines."

"Hn."

"I don't really care whether of not you think that this person has something you don't because that fact of the matter is, they do," she said holding up her hand that held a small controller, "and this is the target boys."

Pressing the button on the controller the lights flickered to a soft dim lighting and the plain white wall that had been there was now covered in a glowing document of some sort.

"Hmm…you mean to say you made a power point for a target that is just a piece of paper," Duo said his mouth hanging slightly ajar.

"I believe this piece of paper contains information on our target Duo," Qautre said a soft grin crossing his face.

"That is correct Qautre," Une sighed, taking a seat, "this is all the info we have on her."

"Hmm, the target is seventeen years old but age isn't everything, even the youngest can be powerf--- what? Did you say 'her'?"

"I do believe she did and I for one refuse to work, or hunt down some young, bratty onna."

"Do you have a picture of the girl?" Heero said, a slightly aggressive edge to his voice.

Une nodded, pressing the button once more to reveal a brightly colored picture that was no doubt taken in the spring.

"Woohoo! Sign me up for this assignment I'm in!"

"Shut up and listen Maxwell."

The picture in front of them was a lovely picture; even Wufei seemed to be interested in it. The girl in the picture was smiling, her teeth showing white, and her cheeks glowing with laughter. The scenery behind her was lovely as well; a beautiful field of rainbow colored daises decorates the picture in front of them. Her hair was red, and pinned back, long curls streaming down her back and spilling to the grass that surrounding her. The eyes were a beautiful green, matching perfectly with the light jade blue of her loosely fitting shirt, and white flowing skirt. It was all the perfect picture of…

"Innocence," Wufei stated distastefully.

"That is exactly what this girl has; her innocence and un-tainted nature make her a now mandatory asset to us. You may be asking why her? Why not someone else? Because along with that peaceful nature this girl is also wanted dead, for reasons unknown at this point. But since some of the most powerful enemies to the Preventers want her dead that gives us even more reason to want her alive."

"What does her innocence have anything to do with this?" Quatre asked his face now set, and his eyes never leaving the picture.

"She can help us. Everyone that works here has been tainted by the war. We need a source that hasn't, and at this point we need one that is also strong. She fits the category perfectly. We need her advice. We are slowly losing our peoples sway, and more and more are rebelling. We need someone who is cared about by many, and known about by many," she said her finger now hitting the button as picture, after picture was being displayed across the white wall.

"Wow..."

The pictures were showing just how much she was known, and loved. There was one of her in a park, surrounded by laughing people, a small blush adorning her cheeks. The next she was at a dinner party smiling brightly at the faces of the heads of the colonies. There were others as well, a ballet, a picnic, and finally it settled on the last one, and the best it seemed. In it she had her hair in two very elegant pigtails, her arms encircling a young girl around the age of three.

"She has a child," Duo asked a bewildered look on his face.

"It's not her child, although after talking with the people form the orphanage we've come to find that she would like nothing more then to adopt this little girl, but sadly for the alarming amount of people that want her dead, she has decided against it."

"So, we have to do what? Are we just going to walk up to her on the street and ask if she wants to come to the Preventer head quarters so that she could use her awesome innocence to help us out, I hardly think that is going to work," Duo said a triumphant grin across his face, as if he were proud of the witty remark.

"You idiot if Une ever thought she would come peacefully then she wouldn't have gotten a hold of us. Baka."

"Hey! Well, how was I supposed to know that?"

"Hn. What's her name?"

"Her name is Lillie Cadhla."

"Irish?"

"Yes Qautre. It is an odd last name because it is mostly used as a first name."

"What exactly do you want us to do at this point?"

"I need you to capture her. You may use force if you have to, and if all else fails some sort of leverage. I would suggest you try to take her when she is most vulnerable, and more apt to do as you say. This Saturday would perhaps be the best time. She is planning on taking the little girl out with her for a shopping trip. It's a monthly trip they both take. Do not harm the little girl. First try to abduct her Friday, and then use the Saturday to your advantage."

They were all staring at her now, a curious look on each of their faces. Heero, was looking as if he enjoyed the thought of a lovely Saturday being ruined by them. Wufei was looking as always as if this mission was below him, and that the thought of not one but two "onnas" was making him agitated. Duo and Trowa were now sitting there a thoughtful expression on one face, and an over excited expression on the other. Qautre was looking however a bit nervous, and as if he wanted to be doing anything but ruining someone's perfect Saturday.

"Listen Qautre after she is captured, and we get done with her here she'll need a place to stay."

"I have plenty of space Miss Une. Lillie will be able to stay there as long as needed."

"Thank you Qautre because it may be a very long time before she will be able to return home."

"I was thinking. Isn't Relena good enough for the people, or is she losing her touch?"

"Duo, its not that Relena is losing her touch, its just we need someone who is not only someone the people look up to but part of the people. Relena unfortunately has never really been apart of the people due to the mere fact that she has always grown up in boarding school, and rich society life. This girl has been apart of both."

"Then we better get a move on," Trowa said heading toward the door, "I'm going to go and pack."

"That would be a good idea for the rest of you. Your next destination is earth, and your flight will leave tomorrow morning at 5:00 am. I know it's an early flight but this needs to be done. I have the address where you will reside at until then and after you capture her you will bring her to the main Preventers head quarters on earth. Then you will all return to Qautre's place," giving them all a stern look she waited for a response that was given almost immediately.

"Mission accepted."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you all for reading. I do hope to get some reviews and will have the second chapter posted very shortly. I just want to know if I should continue this. This is a somewhat revised version of chapter one.


	2. Succumbing to Darkness

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderfully awesome characters of Gundam Wing. I do however own Lillie, and Maddison.

_Chapter Two: Succumbing to Darkness_

"We've been watching her forever. I mean seriously how long are we going to keep this up. Lets just go over there whisper something scary in her ear and leave," Duo stated heatedly. They'd been watching them for most of the day. Lillie and the small girl. He hardly found it fair that they had to stay in an over heated van, and watch them while they ate ice cream.

"Maxwell, stop whining. You just want food."

"I'm hungry! I haven't eaten for more then an hour!" Duo said, his stomach emitting a groan of agreement.

"I believe now would be as good as ever to approach the target," Heero stated suddenly before opening the van door to step out.

"Umm... Hee-man... Shouldn't like, one of us do it?"

"I am perfectly capable of this task."

"What he is trying to say Heero is that you may chase them off. The girl has people out to kill her. Seeing someone who is so... let's say, intimidating may cause her to run." Quatre explained gently.

"Very well then. Duo, approach the target."

"What? Why me?"

"You are the friendliest out of all of us, and Quatre is to well known," Trowa said as he pushed Duo to the opening of the van.

"Fine. Fine. I'm going..." Duo said hastily, moving out of the fan, and stuffing his hands in his pockets, mumbling as he made his way over to the laughing pair, "stupid... gun toting psycho."

"I'm a bit worried about this. I really don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I'm sure they will be fine Quatre. Duo won't hurt them, or let them be hurt. He is somewhat goofy, but very honorable."

"Shhh... Guys he is talking to them."

-------------------------------------

Lillie smiled spotting a boy with a long braid headed their way. His strut alone told her the type he was. He was handsome she would admit, but goofy none the less.

"Well, I've never seen such pretty girls before!"

"I like your hair!" The small girl pointed out right away.

"You have a beautiful daughter, and smart too, sure can spot a handsome man."

"I... Umm... she isn't my daughter, but thank you none the less," Lillie said, her hands protectively grasping the girl's shoulders.

"I'm Duo by the way, and what's your name pretty lady," he said happily, squatting down to be eye lever with the little girl.

"I'm Madison, and this is Lillie," she exclaimed excitedly, tugging on the older girls hand to show emphasize on who she meant.

"Those are two very pretty names, for two very pretty ladies."

"Thank you very much Mr. Duo"

"You're welcome. Say, Madison do you like secrets," Duo waited for her to nod before continuing, "well, good because I have a secret," he leaned over then whispering in her ear before she began giggling. "I knew you would like that. You think I should tell Lillie? Think she will like my secret?"

"Yup... tell her!"

Duo straightened up then, a smile playing at his lips as he moved closer to her, his hand coming up to brush against her cheek as he leaned over to tell his secret. It made her somewhat nervous, the last man in this close of proximity being one trying to kill her.

"Do you want to hear my secret," he whispered as she nodded, a nervous blush coming to her cheeks, "You see that van over there, the white one?" again she nodded, "I have friends in there, and they are waiting on me too bring you back to them, shhh... don't scream, or you'll scare Madison. We are not here to hurt you, we just need you to come somewhere with us."

"Madison," Lillie said, her voice stiff, but her lips smiling none the less, "Why don't you go and sit with Mrs. Tilts. Tell her that something's come up and I won't be able to take you to home tonight, and that I asked if she would care too, will you care to do that for me, please?"

Madison nodded her head, her arms coming up to grab Lillie around the waist in a crushing hug, "Okay. May I pwease have some ice cream money though?" she asked toothily.

"Sure thing kiddo, it's on me today." Duo said giving her the money.

"Go on now. I'll see you sometime tomorrow. Okay," Lillie said, reaching down to hug her, "I love you, be careful."

"I wub you too. Nice to meat you Mr. Duo," she said happily bounding into the ice cream shop and out of sight.

It was then that Duo turned to Lillie again, his smile no longer in place as he spoke calmly, "I need you to come with me. We aren't here to hurt you; we are more or less here to keep you alive."

"I've heard that one before. In fact, I heard it from the last people who tried to kill me," she gritted out, her hand moving cautiously to her purse.

"Duo... she's reaching for her purse. She may have a gun!" A voice blared out over the ear piece he was wearing, causing his head to whip toward the direction of her purse, only to find the horrible sting of pepper spray engulfing his face, and the excruciating pain of being kicked somewhere very unpleasant, followed by the sound of running.

---------------------------------------------------

Thump. Thump. Thump. She could hear it, the rapid beating of her heart matching the running of her feet. She had to get out of sight. She couldn't let them get to her. Lillie was never safe anymore. But she had to keep running, she had to get home. It was closest thing to safe she had, no one had found she had lived there, yet.

"I can't believe them," Lillie gasped out, stopping at the entrance to a darkened alley way. How had she ended up here? Placing her hands on the side of the building she closed her eyes, taking in painful gasps of air. She'd run so far. Farther and faster then she ever had. Its what being truly scared does to someone.

"Where did that brat get too?"

"Shh… she's already scared to death."

"It's your fault Maxwell. If you hadn't whispered what you like to call scary things in her ear maybe she would have come peacefully."

"Do you hear that?"

Lillie's eyes were wide now, her hand jumping to capture her own mouth. Why had she been breathing so hard? It was what they were saying now that shook her even more, her hand clasping even tighter over her mouth.

"I say we knock her out."

"I don't want to hurt her. I think we've scared her enough."

"It's the only way Quatre. She isn't going to come peacefully," Heero bit out, his voice hateful, and agitated.

She was searching frantically now for a place to escape. Stepping back further into the alley way as their shadows began to get larger, making their way toward the alley.

"Hmm. Duo check all doors on the side of the building. Trowa check the roofs of the buildings."

Lillie could hear the one they called Heero barking out odors, praying silently that he would save the alley for last, if only for enough time to hide.

"Quatre, you stay out here, I'll check the alley way and Chang…"

"Where did Wu-man go?"

They were coming now, and their missing comrad made it somewhat easier for her. It gave her more time. She decided then to find a better place to hide, moving her feet as silently as possible as she turned quikly to make it further into the alley.

"You sure do run fast, onna."

Lillie gasped out her face coming in contact with a hard surface as she had turned. Slowly she raised her eyes hoping to God that it wasn't one of them. It was the pair of startling black, angry orbs that stared down at her that confirmed her fears. And then the movement from behind, followed by a sudden drowsiness she felt before succumbing to darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for reading. If you wouldn't care it would be nice to get some reviews. I ask only for constructive critisism, that means no flaming. Please review. I didn't get any on the first chapter. If I can get enough for this chapter then I'm sure I'll be able to post much more. Thanks again for reading.


	3. I'll Never Tell!

I'm at the third chapter of my story. There are still now reviews. I do hope to get some. I just want to know whether or not to revamp the first two chapters, and continue with the rest of the story when I'm done with finals. I really hope to get some reviews. It would really make me happy... . Thank you for reading.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderfully delightful world of Gundam Wing... I do however own Lillie, and Madison. _

_Chapter 3: I'll Never Tell_

_Lillie was screaming a high pitched terrified scream that echoed off the titanium walls surrounding her. It felt as if her whole body had been set a flame. Tiny pin-pricks of fear, and panic were engulfing her as a dark figure from the shadows began to stalk toward her, the realization that she had been here before dawning on her. _

"_Where is she? Tell us where 00321 is!" _

_The figure in front of her was male. With a frightening heated, desperate look he bent down eye level with her, grasping her face in his hands painfully. _

"_Tell me where she is!"_

_With a shake of her head she found her neck and face turning violently to the right, a large hand print blazing across her left cheek._

"_Tsk. Tsk," the mad chided her, his finger tip grazing along the tingling cheek, "all you have to do is tell us where she is. We don't want to hurt the girl, we want to help her." _

"_You want to kill her you bastard! You don't want to help her!" Lillie barked out, breaking the silence that she had been holding up until now. _

"_Killing her would be helping her you foolish girl. She is a monster! They all are, and you can't save them," the man screamed this time, spewing warm saliva all over her face. _

"_I'll never tell you where she is, never." Lillie said darkly, turning to face the wall. _

"_I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, but if you insist," the man paused taking a deep breath, "What you felt just moments before was nothing my dear. Giver her, the maximum, she will either tell us, or she will go mad from the pain. I assume we will get the information we need either way in the end."_

_A horrified scream was suddenly ripped from her throat, her back arching upward, ankles straining painfully against the straps holding them down. All of it had been very sudden, and as the seconds went on the pain only intensified. _

"_I'll never tell you where she is, never!" She was screaming even louder, clenching her eyes shut in a feudal attempt to block out the pain. Her fingers digging into arms she had felt encircle her shoulders in attempt to hold her down to the table, "No!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was with a jolt that Lillie opened her eyes, her body relaxing to the sudden absence of pain, of straps or restraints. It was however the lightest of movements that caused her eyes to travel down, catching sight of a pair of hands on both legs. Where was she? What happened to the man? What happened to any of it?

"Miss. Cahdla, please let go of Duo's arms now, I think your hurting him," it was the blonde to her right that spoke first, his hands coming up to gently pry her fingers away from the arms that had tried to hold her down, "He's bleeding, could someone get me a towel please?"

Lillie looked up quickly, her frightened eyes meeting lavender ones that she couldn't quite read. The boys teeth were clenched, his arms still firmly wrapped across her shoulders as if she were going to take another fit.

"Duo you're going to have to let go of her so I can clean up the blood," the blonde who spoke earlier said, gently moving Duo's left arm away from her shoulders, "It may sting a bit."

Duo suddenly flinched, the only recognition of pain being his right hand digging into her shoulder, causing her to emit a startled yelp.

"Well, well Miss. Cahdla it seems you have caused a great deal of trouble these past couple of days," A woman spoke out, coming toward her from amidst the semi-large crowd of people surrounding her, "Duo, help Miss. Cahdla sit up, we have some things to talk about that can no longer wait."

"Lady Une, I believe it would be best if all those not involved in the assignment would leave."

"Very well Yuy, everyone but Yuy, Maxwell, Chang, Winner, Barton, Dr. Po, Miss. Cahdla, and myself, leave," Lady Une barked out sternly her demeanor leaving no room for protest.

"I'd like to know why I'm here if you don't mind," Lillie spoke out hoarsely, now sitting up and watching them all curiously, "In fact I would like to know where here is!"

"You are here Miss. Cahdla because the re-occurring attempts on your life have finally been brought to our attention, and we need to know why. Why does anybody want someone like you dead?" Une asked, pacing the room before stopping abruptly in front of her.

"I…I'm not sure…" Lillie trailed off, looking down toward her bloody hands that now lay limpy in her lap.

"You have to know why someone would want you dead. You could be the daughter of a former political leader. You could be their form of revenge on someone. Miss. Cahdla there is a reason why they want you dead. We only want to know why so we can help you. We don't want to hurt you."

Lillie looked up suddenly, her shoulders tensing, "If I told you why… If I told you who it was that wanted me dead… it would serve only one purpose."

"What would that purpose be Miss. Cahdla?" Une asked, her voice now curious.

"The death of a hundred or more innocents. The death of a hundred or more children," Lillie spoke quietly, watching the look of horror flash across their faces, "And I'm afraid I'll never give you the information you want for that very reason."

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. Any and all help or comments are welcome. Have a wonderful day.


End file.
